Anagram
by Alistair Ovenell
Summary: The apocalypse is here and a group of the world's most wanted terrorists have dropped bombs containing chemicals to alter the mind. The chemicals cause loss of ability to comprehend language. Fortunately a select few have survived due to luck and chance. The terrorists as a result changed language altogether to a language of English anagrams. How will the globe be saved?
1. Chapter 1 - The Bomb

**Anagram by Alistair Ovenell**

_Chapter 1_

It was 2013, May 24th. One of the world's most wanted terrorists was planning and dispatching his cataclysmic plot for mass genocide through hired operatives and mercenaries. His plan, to interfere with the global populations' brains was at full capacity. He had prepared hundreds of bombs for each continent. These bombs contained highly radioactive chemicals which would alter the human mind so human beings would no longer be able to comprehend language.

_May 24__th__ 7:15AM_

It was a sunny May Day. Wisps of white cloud permeated the bright morning sky. Shafts of sunlight sliced through the horizon. Just an average summer's day. Instantly tranquillity turned to carnage as the chemical genocide commenced. The sky was enveloped by a cloud of illuminated mist in the shape of a mushroom. Darkness fell almost immediately over the city and chaos broke out. Citizens around the globe were affected almost immediately. Some were blinded; most were mutated mentally through the toxic poisons. The impact incredible, powerful and like nothing the world had ever experienced.

Within days all language and human knowledge had been compromised. As a result all human beings were excluded from language and could no longer understand it.

_May 27__th_

All societies across the globe could no longer function. Communication relapsed to prehistoric understanding as humans had become mute. They had also lost all forms of knowledge. Many died of shock; many lost the ability to look after themselves and died of malnutrition and dehydration. Unbeknown to the terrorists there were a group of people, a very small percentage who threw a quirk of fate and rolled the dice of chance and survived the apocalypse.

These lucky few had been in chambers being treated with radioactive therapy for a variety of illnesses. They had been insulated from the chemical trauma and now their quest to save the planet and the remaining few began (although they were not aware of this yet). The operatives and malicious terrorists recognised this threat and decided to change language altogether to one staple language entirely made of English anagrams.

_May 28__th_

I woke up to bright lights cascading towards me. I was startled as I came to consciousness. I felt like I had woken up out of a long dream. I looked around me and saw glass shards shattered across the floor. To my left I found smashed and dilapidated machinery. I managed to shift my body and concentrate my remaining strength to stand up. I cautiously peered through the dust stained window. The city was dead. I knew this as almost immediately through intuition. I could see nothing but destroyed buildings and a suspicious glowing green mist that seemed to shroud everything.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye, the hospital sign although I could not read or possibly comprehend it. It simply said "Ha Spoilt".


	2. Chapter 2 - Awake

Chapter 2

"Ha! Spoilt", I gazed at it for a few minutes not comprehending what the sign was trying to portray. I could see the silhouette of the hospital shrouded in glistening green mist standing behind it. It took me some minutes to realise that the sentence "Ha! Spoilt" was an anagram for hospital. I was puzzled. What could be going on? What had happened to destroy the fabric of the world that I lived in? As I reflected I noticed out of the corner of my eye a group of shuffling civilians who appeared to be moving in a zombie like state. I turned around and rushed for the ward door but then I hesitated. What if the green smog should enter my body and turn me into a vegetable. Fear. As I found my feet, I slowly but surely paced away from the door and the vista waiting for me outside. However I was drawn back to the window one last time.

As I looked out I discerned another sign which was encoded into yet another anagram. It was a fair distance away through the enveloping mist that swathed and swirled though the dead wasteland. I could only just decipher it. It read "By Rascal", I decoded the encryption instantly. It went through me like a knife through butter. This was Barclays bank, or should I say it used to be. Now it was just a mass of debris worn away by instant chaos.

I was suddenly struck by the arrow of enlightenment and realised the need to see everything from a vantage point and see how far the epidemic had proliferated. I wandered aimlessly through the abandoned hospital struggling to find an entrance to the roof. At the same time I knew that this was imperative to my survival even though my body did not have the strength to execute it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I found an entrance with a steep stairwell obviously leading up to the roof as I could see a skyline masked in dark clouds. I reached the top and looked over the apocalyptic remains of what was once a thriving city. What I saw shocked, paralysed and shook me to my core. The entire city had been reduced to nothing - apart from the mindless zombies that occupied it and occasionally drifted into my sight, I appeared to be on my own. Alone.


End file.
